


One

by KathyBoug



Series: Enneagram [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Enneagram, M/M, Rebellion, Song Inspired, War, War AU, i dont know how to write battles, just the research for this was a fucking pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: A war for change. Ruki believes change can only happen with a good revolution; which is why he fights for it.orOnes are conscientious and ethical, with a strong sense of right and wrong. They are teachers, crusaders, and advocates for change: always striving to improve things, but afraid of making a mistake. Well-organized, orderly, and fastidious, they try to maintain high standards, but can slip into being critical and perfectionistic. They typically have problems with resentment and impatience.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I decided to start some series. If you have heard of Sleeping at Last, you should know their album, 'Enneagram'. It's an album about the 9 enneagram personality types, so I decided to make a 9 part series that the events and the characters' personalities fit to each type.  
> You can listen to each corresponding song if you want, since they are what inspires me. One - Sleeping at last for this chapter

_Now hold on, let me finish_  
No, I'm not saying perfect exists in this life  
But we'll only know for certain if we try __  


_._

Ruki wiped off the blood that had spluttered on his face with the back of his palm after he removed his sword from the dead body now lying at his feet. He gasped in surprise as he heard another sword cutting the air next to him; before a scream of anguish reached his ears and a cut off arm entered his field of vision. He looked up and sighed in relief, his raven friend smiling at him.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
_Arrogant fucker._ Yet he was thankful. He had been too focused and yeah, he could have died. But that was nothing new now was it? He watched the other’s sword pierce the enemy’s stomach and he shook his head. “Yeah, thanks.” With that, he ran to another soldier dressed in white, killing him before he could hurt another one of his men. He snorted as he watched the white uniform turn red; it was so easy to see them, even in this bad light. He didn’t complain. It was stupid of them to wear such clothes; all for a little pride.  
  
“Retreat!” he saw the white-uniform soldier leave the battlefield hurriedly, dust rising from the ground. He grunted and fell down, covering his head as some horses went by him, trying to protect himself from being stepped on. At least the black uniform in combination with the dirty atmosphere covered him up. He tried to even his breathing and stood up as the enemy army left, grinning uncontrollably. They beat them. They had the odds in their favour from the beginning anyway, the lack of light helping them ambush the enemy, hiding them.  
  
“We won!” he watched his General scream and he hurriedly reached his side, smiling at his colonel. The rest of the soldiers gathered, raising their swords and shouting in victory. They won this battle. They made it.  
  
His tent suddenly seemed bigger than it really was, bigger than it seemed the past couple of weeks. Tonight, they’d celebrate. He put on the skirt-like clothing (he refused to call it skirt. It was just helping him keep warm from the cold.) over his black leggings, adjusting his gold belt and his black suit. He fixed the black shadow at the sides of his face and tried to smoothen his dark hair a little; he had to always be in uniform, always ready. He only ever removed the makeup when he went to bed. It helped hide him in the darkness, make him disappear.  
  
He walked out, towards the tent they had for meetings. The General had invited him, the colonel and the rest of the high-ranks, as well as a couple of first class soldiers, for a celebratory meal. The other soldiers were having their own little celebration right outside. The cold weather wasn’t affecting the mood at all.  
  
“Ruki, good job back there. Who knows, maybe you’ll take my place soon.” his superior smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes with a smile. He grabbed a drink; wine. It was so rare they only ever drank it in special occasions like this.  
  
“You know you’d have to die for that to happen, Aoi.” he grinned, taking a sip. This was good. “Anyway, thank you for before. Sometimes I focus so much I lose my surroundings.” he confessed, but he was still here, wasn’t he?  
  
“That’s why you’re only the captain.” asshole. That smug grin was really pissing him off now. He watched as their General was absorbed in a talk with the others; he’d wait to greet him.  
  
“Yeah right. Just wait, I’ll climb that ladder real quick. I got to this point fast, now didn’t I?”  
  
“Can’t argue with that.” Aoi grinned, and pulled him to the General.  
  
“Asano! Aren’t you gonna treat us to a meal?” Ruki nearly facepalmed, Aoi was always bold, no matter who he was talking to.  
  
His eyes took in the other’s clothes; the lack of gold belt to signal his superior rank. The bigger number of golden buttons on his black suit. He was also the only one in that tent to wear the skirt, he noticed; but his legs were cold. It wasn’t his fault.  
  
“Of course. Here, you can all sit now, since everyone’s here.” Asano nodded towards the large, wooden table, and they all took seats on the wooden chairs. The General naturally sat at the top end, the plates already filled with food. Red meat. They had slaughtered a couple of cows, to celebrate. A rare occasion, but an oh-so-welcomed one. It wasn’t that this filled them better, since pasta and rice did a better job in that, but no one complained for a small reward to their taste buds.  
  
Asano’s uniform was completely black, save for the golden buttons on his sleeves. Unlike the enemy army, the less fancy a uniform was, the higher the rank. They had their priorities straight. Black, simple uniforms were more practical than those fancy, white and gold ones.  
  
“Tonight we won the battle. But the war continues. Let’s not allow a victory make us forget all the loss we’ve suffered in battle. We need more weapons and many soldiers are injured. I’ll start sending men to find guns, since the Seiki have started using them more and more. We’re at a disadvantage. So celebrate tonight, but don’t let your gaurds down.” the guy knew how to bring down a mood. He did have a point, though. “We’re one victory closer to the reformation, to prove that this revolution will restore the balance.” he continued, now standing up. “To reformation! To change!” he raised his voice, and along with it his wine-filled glass. “To Henkaki!” he continued, and everyone else on the table repeated loudly, raising their glass. They all downed the wine, laughing. They had really needed this.  
  
They were having discussions with one another, the noise from the soldiers celebrating outside making them let their guard down a bit, the atmosphere lighter than it had been in weeks. Ruki, as it happened most of the time, ended up in a round of friendly banter with Aoi.  
  
“Your highlight looks ridiculous. How come Asano let you have it? We’re all supposed to have dark hair.” he hummed, supporting his chin against his palm, eyes fogged just slightly from the wine. He watched the other with interest; he was always so chipper. It was almost strange. But it was also great for lifting his spirits, not letting him go insane in all this death.  
  
“It’s all because of my charm.” typical Aoi response. He huffed displeased and stroked a strand of hair behind his ear, closing his eyes for a moment. So he was feeling sleepy. Sue him. It had been a long day. “Hey, hey, don’t fall asleep here. Do you want me to help you back to your tent?” he appreciated the concern, so he smiled softly. But it was needless.  
  
“I know my way back. I don’t want to go yet, anyway. The wine just… got to me a little.” he murmured, suppressing the urge to yawn. He almost felt his elbow slipping from where he was resting it on the table and he sat up properly. He didn’t need to make a fool of himself by falling down in front of his General. But the alcohol and the happy atmosphere had allowed him to relax more than he had in weeks.  
  
Aoi was about to tease him about it when a gunshot echoed in their ears. Eyed widened and Ruki stood up immediately, grabbing one of the General’s swords that were displayed on the wall. “I’m going to check what was that!” he yelled out and, before he was stopped, ran in the woods. If anyone had seen them, he had to kill him. Last thing they needed was their base to be found. The General would probably be pissed at him for running out without being ordered to but he grabbed every chance he had to prove his usefulness. It was the only way to move up the ranks.  
  
He ran past the now stunned soldiers, towards the direction the gunshot seemed to have come from. He made sure to remain hidden in the shadows and near trees, since the moonlight was pretty bright that night. There was no one talking; it either meant that whoever it was, he was alone, or that they were careful not to be heard. In either case it made finding them more difficult.  
  
_Crack._  
  
Or not.  
  
“Ah, fuck.”  
  
He nearly laughed; not only had this soldier stepped on wood, he made excess noise by actually speaking. Yeah, it was probably just one person. He took a good hold of his sword, ready to strike, finally locating the figure in white. For a second, in order to control his breathing, he closed his eyes and then--  
  
He was pushed down. In his surprise, he grunted, hand letting go of the sword. His eyes looked up, panicked, watching the man above him. How had he been so quick? Was this how he was going to die? His General would think him stupid, wasn’t he? Not even an honourable death in battle.  
  
“Who are you?” the enemy’s voice was calm and quite, a gun pressing to his head. He swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. Guns. The worst weapon used in battle.  
  
“You know full well I’m not gonna--” he was cut off, gasping in pain as he was smacked across the face with the gun’s handle. He felt his nose bleeding and he coughed, eyes watering up in reflex. His eyes focused back on the man. His gaze was intense, hard, and he figured how this would end. It didn’t seem like the man had any sort of sympathy in him. He’d press for answers, and when he didn’t get them, he’d kill him.  
  
“Who, are you?” the question was repeated, slowly, and he screwed his eyes shut. Last thing he was going to be, was a traitor.  
  
He was ready to be smacked in the face again, the least, when a voice made him freeze in place. “Uruha!” his eyes flickered to the man who approached them hurriedly. The one who had him pinned into the ground opened his mouth to say something, and he used his chance to smack him and stand up, about to run off as quick as possible. However, he hadn’t calculated how close the newcomer really stood. In one swift movement, his arms were grabbed and twisted behind his back, and he cried out in pain.  
  
“Man you completely ruined this for me. I had him.” the soldier recently addressed as _‘Uruha’_ grunted, getting up and holding carefully onto his gun.  
  
“I told you not to leave camp at this hour. This didn’t need to happen.” the other sighed, almost as if this was unpleasant for him. “You can go. I’ll deal with him.” so then his situation didn’t change. But this guy was definitely less scary than the other. A stupid cloth was tied around his nose and he squinted, trying to catch a better glimpse of him as the man stood behind him and still had his arms in his hold, not able to make out the details of his form in the dark.  
  
“Fine, but be careful. He seems pretty high rank. No one wants you dead yet.” at that, noseband-guy snorted and then nodded, watching Uruha walk away. He grunted as his arms were twisted further, and with another swift move his wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head, against the closest tree. He looked away as he felt a gun against his head again. Where did they get all those guns?  
  
He felt eyes inspecting him and his gaze shifted back to the half-hidden face, trying to find the watchful eyes under the dim moonlight. “You’re just a kid.” the laugh pissed him off and he tried to free his hands; to no avail. “Oh wait. You’re the captain aren’t you? A lot of talk about you. How you became so high rank in such a young age and small amount of time. Impressive.” the smirk made him flinch and he finally averted his gaze. He didn’t know how to feel. The guy knew so much about him while he had no idea about even what rank he was. The gun against his head made him hesitate. But it’s not like staying silent would keep him alive, either.  
  
“H-how do you know?” he hated himself for stuttering and so his eyes were pinned in the other’s, so as not to show fear.  
  
“To beat the enemy you have to know him, don’t you think so, kid?” he couldn’t argue with that. No one on their side had bothered to make out the ranks by clothes. How stupid of them.  
  
“I’m not going to give you any answers.”  
  
“Oh, if half of what I’ve heard about you is true, I know.” suddenly, he leaned in, and Ruki felt his hot breath against his ear, skin sensitive from the cold. He closed his eyes, feeling an overwhelming urge he couldn’t quite place. “But I’m very interested in you, Ruki.” so he even knew his name. They had no idea how much the Seiki actually knew about them, did they? “So what are we going to do? This is a problem.” the enemy continued, and his breath hitched as his mouth was lowered and his breath hit against his neck. He would have almost moaned, if it wasn’t for the gun firmly against his head.  
  
“I have nothing to say to a coward.” his voice was strained but dripping with defiance. “We don’t respect those who use guns. What an unmanly way to corner the enemy. Unhonourable.” yeah, in battles they were useful. But long-distance. They deemed as a coward whoever would use them in this kind of distance.  
  
“Your moral laws are kind of weird. However, if it makes you feel better,” to Ruki’s shock, the gun was dropped and kicked away, but in a matter of seconds, the man drew his sword from its case and brought it up against his throat. So maybe, this was a bit worse. How strong was he anyway? He didn’t seem to be having any difficulty holding that big sword in one hand. “There. No gun.” oh how he wished he’d wipe that smug smirk off his face. He gritted his teeth and spit on the soldier’s face, eyes hardened with hate as he stared back into a pair of completely calm ones. The man leaned his face to wipe it against his shoulder and sighed. “Don’t be stubborn. You’ll only make this difficult. I don’t want to have to kill you. You’re too young.” he almost laughed at that. As if. Those assholes only cared for themselves, to keep the republic in its established state, people dying of hunger, people dying from the cold, only the strong and rich thriving, all on the backs of the poor.  
  
“Your kind didn’t seem to mind children dying until the revolution. Hypocritical, don’t you think?” he sneered, keeping his head steady. He wouldn’t like to be cut by the blade.  
  
“My kind?” the laugh that followed was surprisingly light-hearted, and he blinked. Did he say anything funny? “You seem to have forgotten that we belong to the same kind. Some men thought that for a change to happen, we should kill each other first. The Seiki never wanted it to come to this.” he hummed, one arm still holding the small wrists above Ruki’s head, another arm unmovable, sword in hand against the pale throat. Surprisingly still, while carrying such weight.  
  
“Oh so now you’re the good guys?”  
  
“We were never the bad guys.”  
  
“Surely all the dead men you so cowardly nuked the other day have something to say about that. Innocents among them.” he said bitterly. This had been a huge wound for them. Not only as far as supplies and men went, but emotionally. It was out of nowhere, out of battle. They wouldn’t have expected this.  
  
The man looked apologetic. This wasn’t going to cut it. “Some things… are necessary. We tried offering you a treaty. You didn’t take it. It could have been avoided.”  
  
“A treaty under your terms! You basically hadn’t offered any change! Of course we weren’t going to take it!” he yelled, almost desperate. His hands struggled against the strong hold for a moment, mostly for emphasis. “I don’t care if you kill me right now. It won’t matter. Today’s won battle was only a start. We’ve started learning. Maybe you’re skilled, maybe you’re professionals, but we started from zero and we’ve already figured you out. Change is inevitable. With the government neglecting the majority of the people, the people who actually worked, it was a matter of time before we rebeled. You should have known better.” he said, confident, staring deep into the man’s surprised eyes.  
  
The smile was back almost immediately. “Change is inevitable, I agree. Your way of choice to make it happen though is wrong. From the inside, it can be more effective and efficient. Most of all, you avoid hundreds of deaths.” his voice had suddenly become low, breath hitting his cold skin again. It tickled pleasantly, but his eyes didn’t change.  
  
“So what, are you trying to tell me you’re actually on our side and you’ll kill your own compatriots?” his own voice was lowered, matching the other’s. But his tone was obviously sarcastic.  
  
“No.” the laugh was almost gentle now, which stunned Ruki to silence. “I disagree with the anarchy the Henkaki want to bring. This isn’t the correct way for change. Nothing good can come out of chaos. Only a demagogue to manipulate the people into thinking they’re free, while they aren’t. There were many other ways to change things aside of rebelion. And I’ll be there to guide them, once this war is over.”  
  
“You sound so certain that you’ll win.” he mocked, watching the man for any shift in his demeanor. “Change from the inside has never, ever been effective. People who have the power to change things that way don’t do it, because they don’t care. They aren’t affected by the ways we have to live. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” he didn’t mean to tear up. But he was going to die, so he might as well get this off his chest. “I watched my mother starve for weeks. She didn’t eat so there’d be food for me. She died of starvation. So I’d have food to eat. My father died because of the poor working conditions. He got sick and our home wasn’t exactly fitting to cure any illness. We didn’t have money for a doctor. He died of tuberculosis.” an illness that was supposed to have stopped killing people ages ago. It was like they were centuries behind, with the exception that this was only true for the lower caste. Because the rich were living a life full of technology and comfort. “I had to live on the streets. Do you have any idea what that was like? I’m guessing not, judging on the side you’ve chosen.” he said bitterly, eyes intensely staring into the equally dark pair. Yeah, the soldier’s eyes were brown, he thought after his eyes adjusted to the dark. “After the life I’ve had until now, you bet I’ll stop waiting and act, do my best to change things so no one else will have to live like I did anymore. Even if that means I won’t be there to see it.” his voice had softened but was still stable, as he inched his head closer, the sword now pressing firmly against his throat, letting it draw a bit of blood, to prove his point.  
  
In that moment something in the other’s eyes changed. They bore into the fiery passion his own served with as he spoke, and something in them mirrored it. The sword was suddenly dropped and as in a haze, a set of lips captured his own, returning some of the passion he had previously showed. He gasped, surprise, but was quick to close his eyes and respond. He didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know why he didn’t take the chance to knee the man’s stomach and run.  
  
Possibly because he knew, there was no reason to run. He wasn’t going to get killed.  
  
His hands were still pinned above his head but he felt the other’s free hand cup his cheek softly, and on instict he opened his mouth slightly to allow access. He felt his lower lip sucked on before a foreign tongue delved into his cavern, and he felt his thighs tremble. It had been a long time since he felt this kind of electric shock. He didn’t even realize when his hands had been freed, now gripping broad shoulders. He sucked on the intruding tongue, feeling a leg between his thighs now, keeping him in place. As abruptly as it started, the kiss was broken and he stared at the man with wide eyes. How did this happen?  
  
“You’re passionate, Ruki.” the answer came quickly, before he even had time to make the question. Hands fell from the shoulders he had been steadying himself on, as he tried to step back against the tree. “I might disagree with your ways but we have a common goal. Change. It doesn’t make you worse or better than me. But I really wish you’d rethink this. Keep yourself safe.” the man leaned down, grabbing his sword, and it was only then that the dark-brunette noticed he wasn’t being restrained anymore. With a gasp he made to run for the gun, but the other was quick to point his sword at him. “Now, don’t be stupid. I really don’t want to kill you.” the statement was accompanied by chewing on those soft lips, and as if on instinct, he brought his hand to his own, realizing what happened.  
  
“I won’t let you do whatever you want.” he murmured, determined. He had no idea what the other’s intentions were. For all he knew he’d rape him and kill him. It had happened enough during the war.  
  
However, the laugh that was elicited from the man was gentle, just as before. “Of course not,” he grinned “But I do like you a lot. Tell you what,” the soldier stepped towards him again, putting the sword away carefully. Ruki tried to step further back, but the large tree didn’t give him much of a choice. He shuddered as hot breath hit his neck, eyes closing down. “Meet me here tomorrow. It’ll be our little secret.” and with that, he winked and moved away, grabbing his gun and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
What?  


*

  
  
“Ruki, are you alright?!” he smiled slightly as he saw the colonel run to him, immediately searching for wounds.  
  
“Yeah, Aoi. It’s fine. I need to report to the General.” he stated, walking into the tent.  
  
He bowed, apologetic, and gave the sword back before reassuring Asano nothing was wrong. He told him about that Uruha guy… the gun. But he decided to keep the other man a secret. He didn’t know why. Maybe because he would be yelled at. Maybe because he was afraid the General would somehow learn about the kiss. It wasn’t important anyway, was it? What was important was that the Seiki knew everything about them, they had guns, and they had nothing. Neither information, nor guns. They were at an obvious disadvantage.  
  
That’s how he tried to excuse himself as he laid in his futon at night. That guy wasn’t important, anyway. Why should he bother them with him? They had bigger issues to deal with.  
  
He grunted and turned on his side, hugging himself to feel warmer. He had removed all traces of makeup and his hair was messed up, wearing an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants. It wasn’t enough to keep him warm. Yet as he thought back to earlier, he felt himself heating up in so many aspects.  
  
Was he going to meet the guy? It was stupid. For all he knew he would bring his men, they would torture him to extract information, and kill him. This was the most believable case. And yet… something gnawed at him, a feeling, that this scenario wasn’t really as likely as he tried to convince himself. He hadn’t felt so good from just a kiss in a long time… there was something between them, he knew. Chemistry? He wanted to kick himself for even thinking about it so seriously. It was obviously a trap. Or was it? Something made him trust the man. He’d go, he decided. But he wouldn’t go unprepared like a dumbass.  
  


*

  
  
“Why the hell would you go in the woods at such an hour? It’s past curfew.” Aoi spoke in a hushed tone, even if they were in his tent. It was unlikely someone would eavesdrop on them.  
  
“Please don’t ask questions. I know how it seems...” he took a breath, and it was much worse than it actually seemed, wasn’t it? “But I just wanted to let you know. If I’m not back until the morning...”  
  
“Just let me come with you!” he smiled as his friend worried over him. He was grateful. “Why are you going if it’s dangerous?”  
  
He shook his head, looking down. He couldn’t lie. No excuse would be good enough for this. “Please just… know that, okay? And I’m begging you, don’t come looking for me before dawn. I’m putting a lot of trust in you right now, Aoi.” he said, now eyes staring intensely into those black ones. He had to make sure he wouldn’t be caught.  
  
“I-- But--” the other struggled to find the words, but in the end huffed, defeated. “Fine. Fine but I swear, if you get hurt I’ll kill you.” he murmured and pulled him into an embrace, burying his head into dark brown hair, inhaling softly. Ruki smiled at the affectionate gesture, yeah, he was grateful.  
  
This was how he ended up walking in the woods again, the moonlight even brighter this time. It was a full moon, after all. It made it easier to navigate himself, easily finding the place he was at yesterday.  
  
He gripped the sword in its case as a figure clothed in white entered his field of vision. Was that him? Maybe. But just in case, he got ready to draw out his weapon.  
  
“Oh, Ruki.” the man seemed genuinely surpised as he turned around, facing him. In this light he could see him better; he had dirty-blond hair and a smile across his lips. He couldn’t deny, he looked attractive. Even with that idiotic piece of clothing on his face. “You made it.” the smile grew considerably and he felt his cheeks heat up. He was glad it was dark enough for that not to be visible.  
  
“Why, were you hoping your fellow soldiers would ambush me on the way here?” he murmured, so maybe he was a bit insecure. Wasn’t it normal? The now familiar laughter made him feel relieved.  
  
“Of course not. I’m just surprised you actually came-- glad, but surprised.” the other motioned with his hand for him to come closer and he obeyed, reluctantly. “Come on, don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you. I would already have, if that was the case.” he had a point. Since no one else had actually showed up to torture him, he felt more at ease. Confidence growing, but without letting his guard down, he walked until the man was barely two feet away.  
  
“I don’t know why you asked me here.”  
  
“Don’t you?” the grin made him avert his gaze. Okay, so maybe he had an idea. But it didn’t make sense.  
  
“Don’t you guys have very high prostitution within the city’s walls? No chicks or dudes to fuck around with?” he didn’t seem to be able to speak with anything more than a mumble. It was a weird situation. He didn’t know how to deal with it.  
  
The dirty-blond closed the distance between them, taking a hold of his arm carefully as not to startle him. He hummed and sat on the ground, back against a tree, as he made the brunette follow him, sitting him on his lap. Ruki’s eyes were wide, holding from firm shoulders, trying to feel comfortable in the sudden closeness. This was way too intimate, way too fast. He panicked, heartbeat speeding up.  
  
“Easy. It’s okay.” the gruff voice soothened him a bit, a hand stroking his hair. He still couldn’t face him, though. “I haven’t met someone as passionate as you, you know.” he grinned, hand still playing with curly locks. “You… I respect you. I respect your goals.” he went on, feeling the shorter man relax against him at last. “I admire you. Being a Captain from this age? I know it wasn’t your wealth or family that got you there. I have a thing for ambition.” he chuckled, and now Ruki finally looked at him. Their eyes met and he shivered, feeling the same electric jolt he felt last night. “Besides, you’re pretty cute. Can’t ignore that fact.” dark eyes were averted again, shy, but he felt a finger below his chin, raising his head up so he’d look at the blond. His heart was pounding again, and this time he knew it wasn’t out of fear.  
  
Lips captured his own for the second time in two days, and he closed his eyes instantly, arms wrapping around the other. He couldn’t understand how did they get there so quickly. But whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Because from the way his lips were freed and recaptured, again and again, repeatedly, between quick pauses, he knew the man wanted him. It’d be a lie if he said he didn’t want him just as much, so he moaned, finally feeling the wet muscle enter his mouth.  
  
This time, he refused to be dominated. He wasn’t one to stay passive, in no field of his life. So his own tongue rubbed against another, exploring the blond’s mouth at last. The hold on his hips tightened, and he felt himself pressing down against a distinct heat. He heard an object falling and soon after, the man’s hand was on his own sword, pulling it out of its case. He broke away, eyes fogged with lust, trying to catch a breath. But a mouth was on his neck now, sucking, kissing, and he couldn’t focus.  
  
“W-Wait.” he mumbled, trying to collect his thought. The warm lips only moved on his ear now, teasing and nipping at the sensitive skin. He groaned and didn’t try to stop his sword from being put away, with what he supposed was the blond’s own weapon that fell down before. “Y-Your name, I need to know your name.” he said hurriedly, pushing against the man’s shoulders. It wasn’t fair for him not to know even that.  
  
“Reita.” a mouth was on his neck again and he shuddered, his body heating up despite the cold weather. A hand sneaked underneath his skirt, trying to pull down the leggings impatiently. “Why the skirt?” the question was almost made in annoyance, as the other struggled with his clothes.  
  
“Because it’s cold.” he explained, his voice barely a whisper now. It’d probably break if it was anything other than that. “Reita.” he called out, he was afraid the guy would rip the clothing off him.  
  
Eyes snapped up to lock with his own and he lost his breath for a second, before he shook it off. He sat up just enough, pulling his leggings down. With a grunt, he kicked his boots off, the leggings falling right above them. He nearly chuckled at the other’s scowl.  
  
“I’m not taking the fucking skirt off. It’s still cold.” he stated, and straddled still clothed thighs again. The skirt, since it was pretty tight, was riding up his own thighs but that didn’t bother him much. He was still kind of hesitant to be completely bare, but he wouldn’t admit that. He felt lips on his neck again and teeth digging into his collarbone, and for a moment he let himself get lost into the sensation. He titled his head to the side and closed his eyes, feeling hands gripping his hips and sneaking underneath the skirt to cup his ass.  
  
He moaned softly and opened his eyes, not willing to let the man do whatever he wanted. He reached to those white trousers and unzipped them, feeling less shy and more eager by the moment. The heat against his neck and the intimate touches on his body were enough to snap him out of his hesitation. In a matter of seconds, his hand was gripping Reita’s cock, and he smirked as he watched him throw his head back at the contact. It felt oddly satisfying, knowing he was the one making him feel so good, so easily. His hand was cold compared to the already pretty aroused member, and the contrast made it feel so much more intense. He jerked him lazily, enjoying the feeling of it, fingers twisting to tease his balls. He raised an eyebrow as a condom was given to him but he noded, tearing the pack and quickly putting it on Reita’s length. It would help contain any messes, if anything.  
  
He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, intending to push him on his back against the ground, but he braced his free one against the tree behind the blond’s back and tightened his grip on his cock, eliciting a surprised grunt. “No,” he shook his head “It’s not that easy to take control, mister eager.” he said pointedly, not wish him. He never let himself be dominated like that.  
  
Reita rolled his eyes and gripped the hem of his underwear with both of his hands, dragging it down. “You’re awfully cocky for your age.” he whispered into his ear, now hands kneading the bare flesh of his ass, gripping tightly to bring him closer against his own lap.  
  
Ruki was about to retort, opening his mouth, but the other took the chance and shut him up with his lips against his own, tongue invading his open mouth. The blond pulled away quickly, now two fingers taking the place of his mouth, intense gaze burning into his hazy eyes. He didn’t avert his eyes as he complied, sucking the calloused fingers, wetting them up. But of course, right before they were removed from his mouth, he bit down, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely enough to cause some pain. He smirked at the pained grunt, and the look they exchanged was one of understanding. They were both struggling to dominate one another. It was much more than just their way of having sex, anyway; their contrasting thoughts and beliefs were tagging at the back of both their minds, the fact that they were, really, enemies, making neither to want to ‘lose’ to the other.  
  
His eyes finally fell closed as he felt the first finger inside him. It felt so good, the dude was definitely skilled. The roughness of his hands made it feel that much better. It was the first time in a long time he did this out of lust, and not just to blow off some steam. Yeah, Aoi was a great friend and they were both willing to give each other some relief, but it wasn’t the same. There was something that drew him to Reita, and he knew it was the same for him. It wasn’t the time to question it.  
  
Soon enough, two fingers had him gripping on the white jacket, wiggling against them and thrusting towards the man’s body to get some friction between their exposed cocks. He mewled as he felt them rub and thrust against his prostate, his arms now encircling a sweaty neck, needy. The digits left his body all of a sudden and he growled in annoyance.  
  
“Don’t be impatient, kid. This wasn’t even the best part.”  
  
At that moment, Ruki raised an eyebrow and was ready to give him so much shit for that simple phrase. For his choice of nickname, for how arrogant he sounded, and very ready to bruise his ego. But the other probably expected it, because once again his mouth was occupied with another, as he felt his hips gripped at and raised. He instinctively shifted, slowly lowering himself on Reita’s erection, with two hands helping him more out of need for some control than to make things easier for him.  
  
When hip met hip he moaned loudly and arched his back, letting it rest against the knees behind him. The blond felt so good inside him, filling him perfectly, and gods, the way he groaned as he enveloped him with his warmth, was hot. His deep voice had always sounded attractive to him, but having him make those pleasured noises, that was even better.  
  
He decided he wanted to hear more, as he pulled his hips up a bit and let them drop back down, grunting at the friction it caused inside him. He held onto the broad shoulders to keep his balance as he moved up and down, wiggling around as he tried to find his sweet spot. But it wasn’t as if Reita laid impassive, no. He was thrusting up every time to meet him, hands and lips everywhere at once, his back, his ass, his sides, his thighs, kissing up his neck, biting his collarbone, teeth dragging at his earlobe.  
  
He was pushed back suddenly, so he didn’t have time to catch himself. He felt the other’s strong body above him and he grabbed at his biceps, groaning in appreciation. He felt hands on his thighs, raising his legs slightly for better leverage and he cried out, deep thrusts stimulating his prostate. For a moment he let himself lay back and relax, he hadn’t felt that good in a while. Reita’s cock was heaven and it teased all the right nerves inside him, so he clenched once or twice quickly, to tease him.  
  
As if he’d let the other like this. His eyes snapped open and he rolled them over, catching the blond by surprise. He smirked, now the blond’s back against the ground instead of a tree, knees bent again so he could lean back without falling. He smirked, his movement way more rushed and hurried than before, every ounce of common sense that might have been there til now leaving him completely. He rolled his hips frustrated, trying to find his spot again, supporting himself against the other’s shoulder blades. Reita thrusted right back up against him and he gasped, not noticing the smug smirk on the other’s face. All he cared about was the pleasure he was feeling, his spot harshly thrusted against. Hands were tantalizing on his thighs, leaving scratch marks behind before moving up to his bottom, reddening the pale skin.  
  
It didn’t take long and the man sat up, and if it wasn’t for the knees supporting his back he would have toppled over. He was held close by arms around his back and his own arms went around the other’s neck, letting his forehead rest against a shoulder. Grunts, pants and moans echoed in the woods, and he was glad they weren’t very close to the camp. A rough hand closed around his neglected erection and he groaned lowly, the hand closing around his member completely and stroking him skillfully. His sweat ran down his forehead to dampen the black vest. They were both moving frantically against each other, until those fingers rubbed against the head of his cock just right and Ruki buried a hand in blond hair, pulling slightly as he cried out, feeling his body spasm and entrance tighten. He spilled in the man’s big palm and rode out his orgasm, eyes shut tightly as he reached a state of euphoria for a few seconds. It seemed the way he tightened against the cock inside him did it, because now Reita was grunting and moving his hips until he made a low sound at the back of his throat and his dick throbbed inside the smaller body, coming inside the condom.  
  
The brunette moaned at the feeling of the man coming inside him and he let his body drop forward, against the firm torso, spent. They both tried to catch their breaths for a minute, before Ruki’s hips twitched up with a grunt, displeased, letting the now limp member fall from his body.  
  
They still didn’t move for a couple of minutes, neither certain of how to break the silence. Reita, bravely enough, ended up doing it.  
  
“So… how do you feel about doing this again?” blunt and to the point, he said what Ruki knew they were both thinking about. It had been great, he liked him, but then again… they were still enemies, weren’t they? He sighed and pushed himself off the man’s lap, grabbing his clothes and struggling to put them back on. It was cold, after all.  
  
“Your dick is great but some sex isn’t worth getting killed for.” he stated, putting on his jacket, shivering slightly. He felt his arms almost freezing in the tank top he was wearing til then.  
  
“No one said anything about getting killed.” Reita was also putting on his white jacket slowly, watching him all the while. “I’ll make you a deal. If you like it, we go with it.”  
  
He cautiously nodded, grabbing his sword from the ground and putting it back in his case. He had so carelessly tossed it aside; how stupid of him.  
  
“We meet, here, if we don’t find anything better. We don’t talk about the war, or try to get information out of one another. In the battlefield, nothing changes. If I see you, I won’t let this affect me. I expect the same from you.” he said calmly, standing up and slapping the dirt off his clothes. The brunette hummed and mulled over it for a minute.  
  
“Isn’t this really complicated? Why don’t you just--”  
  
“Because I like you, Ruki.” this stunned him to silence. He hadn’t expected it. “You have a great body, you’re passionate and you do what you do for a reason. You have a moral code and I can’t say this about more than a handful of people these days. You’re pretty cute, too. I don’t want to do things just because I need to.” he explained, yeah, he could get that. It was the same for him, anyway. Despite everything, he felt undeniable chemistry between them.  
  
“Fine. But I won’t hesitate to kill you if it comes to it, either.”  
  
“I doubt you’ll get the chance.” the man snickered, and it made Ruki raise an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
“Reita… what’s your rank?” he asked hesitantly, he didn’t know. At first he had assumed he had been a mere soldier but thinking back to that _‘Uruha’_ guy, and to how cocky he was being-- it couldn’t be.  
“Oh, here I thought you guys would at least know that much.” he grinned deviously even as his voice feigned disappointment. “I’m the Seiki General.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH. THAT'S HOW WAR. WORKS.  
> hey don't you hate it when you just fuck the enemy (ruki took the make love not war phrase very literally....)  
> there will be just another chapter to this one!!! idk when I'll post it. Comment if you'd like! I hope you find the series interesting, bc boy do I have things in store for ya


End file.
